One trip to Manhattan can ruin your day
by mymymeme123
Summary: Sadie thought going to Manhattan with her brother wouldn't do them any harm, but when she meets Ryan, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia they team up to defeat Apophis and Gaia and save the world. The Lost Hero never happened. Set after TLO and TOF. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**SADIE**

Hello, Sadie here. Found the package yet? No? Well this is going to get a lot more interesting. Carter and I were in Manhattan, and I know, Uncle Amos said for us to stay away from there but as you know, I don't follow orders that well.

[Shut up Carter! You know it's true!]

'This is bad,' Cater said, looking over his shoulder, as if some monster would come out and slice him to shreds. 'Uncle Amos said for us to stay _away_ from Manhattan.'

'Come on Carter, lighten up, there's a skyscraper I want to see.' I said, everybody was talking about the Empire State Building and I knew absolutely nothing about it.

[Shut up Cater, I do know things!]

Anyway, I shouldered my bag which had my magic kit and I ran towards the skyscraper, leaving Carter behind me.

As I ran toward the skyscraper, I heard Carter calling my name but I realized a little too late to why he was calling, I ploughed straight into some guy.

'Oh my God! I'm so sorry!' I apologized as I helped the guy up. The guy was about 16, with long black shaggy hair and electric blue eyes. But what made the guy suspicious was the thick scar running down his cheek, all the way to the bottom of his jawbone.

The guy smiled and the scar on his face rippled. 'It's okay, it's not like I expected a random girl to knock me down.' He said; dusting himself off and the girl behind him just rolled her eyes. The girl must have been the guy's sister because they looked almost alike; the girl looked about 15, with a silver tiara on top of her short black spiky hair and dark eyeliner around her electric blue eyes.

Carter ran up towards us, catching his breath. 'Sorry! My sister is just very clumsy!' I glared at him.

The guy looked at me then Carter. 'You're related?' He asked. Now, a couple of months ago, I wouldn't have cared that much about that, but Carter and I had been through a lot together, the Red Pyramid, Dad turning into the god Osiris, going though the Duat. Now, when anyone asked, I would have to resist the urge to punch their lights out.

'I take after my Mum.' I said through gritted teeth. 'My brother takes after my Dad.'

'Where are your parents?' The second girl asked. She had long curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes.

'Our parents are dead.' It was the usual response, it wasn't a lie and it wasn't the whole truth.

**CARTER**

[Stop hogging the mic Sadie. What do you mean you haven't said the best bit? You just said it!]

Anyway, as Sadie went on explaining things to the group of teenagers, they had a few questions of their own.

'What brings you to Manhattan?' The guy with the scar asked.

'So you are just going to ask us questions without us knowing who you are?' Sadie asked.

The guy smiled. He looked like he was fun to be around with, with his sarcastic smile and mischievous glint in his eye, he could class as one of the troublemakers in school.

'I'm Ryan,' the guy said, putting out his hand. 'This is my sister Thalia,' He gestured towards the Goth girl. 'And this is Percy and Annabeth.'

I shook his hand. 'I'm Carter, and this is Sadie. We're here because Sadie wanted to see the Empire State Building, you?'

'We're seeing parents.' Thalia said.

'Your parents live in the Empire State Building?' Sadie asked.

'You could say that,' Annabeth said. 'We also just finished school so we thought that we should talk with them before we go to Camp.'

'Camp?' I asked. But Annabeth ignored the question. 'What about you, if you don't have parents, who do you live with?'

'We live with our uncle in Brooklyn.' Sadie said. 'He has this huge mansion with a –'

'Sadie,' I said. 'Shut up.' Ryan snickered and Thalia whacked him on the arm, it looked like they did this a lot because Percy and Annabeth just smiled. I then heard something that my the hairs on my arms stand on end, a low growling sound that coming from behind me. Then from out of the shadows a huge black hound came face to face with us.

'Aw, come on!' Ryan yelled. 'I would like to have one day without any monsters and any fighting!'

I didn't know what he meant but he put his hand in his pocket and took out one of those push-pencils.

'What are you going to do with that?' Sadie yelled. 'Poke it to death? Kill it!' Ryan pushed the button and the pencil grew in his hand until he was holding a metre long bronze sword. I looked around to see that Thalia, Annabeth and Percy all had similar weapons; Percy had a sword like Ryan's, Annabeth had a bronze knife and Thalia had a silver arrow notched in a bow. The monster had its red eyes fixed on Sadie. I took a step towards my sister.

**RYAN**

One Hellhound can ruin your day. I had just met two kids who could possibly be demigods and a Hellhound decides this is a great day to go hunting for demigods. The Hellhound had its eyes on Sadie and Carter. I looked at Annabeth. 'You have any ideas, Wise Girl?'

Annabeth glared at me but she shook her head. 'How was I supposed to know a Hellhound was going to come here?'

'So in other words you don't know what to do.'

'Guys,' Sadie said, trying not to make any sudden movements. 'If you don't mind, we are going to die!'

Then, something weird happened, Carter grabbed the air in front of him and his hand disappeared. When he got his hand out again, he was holding a curved sword. I looked over to Sadie, who was going through her bag and she brought out something that looked like a boomerang.

'_Ha – di!' _Sadie yelled, and the ground beneath the Hellhound exploded. I took this as an opportunity to use some of my Big Three powers; I channelled all my powers to Slashbolt and a bolt of lightning shot out of Slashbolt and the Hellhound exploded into gold dust.

'W-Who are you people?' Sadie stuttered, pointing to each of us in turn. I looked at Annabeth, looking for an answer, she nodded.

'Come on, let's talk inside.'

**SADIE**

Hello, Sadie again. Where were we? Oh yeah, a big black hound attacked us and then Ryan killed it by shooting lightning. Anyway, Ryan led us into the lobby of the Empire State Building and him and Thalia seemed to be having a serious conversation outside. I couldn't hear them but I could read their lips.

Ryan: _But a Hellhound hasn't attacked in months, even our luck isn't that bad!_

I wondered what Ryan meant by Hellhound, I sounded like something from one of those Greek myths.

Thalia: _Well a Hellhound was bound to attack us, I mean three children of the Big Three and a well experienced child of Athena; it would be weird if it didn't attack us._

Ryan: _But the Hellhound wasn't going for us, it was going for Sadie and Carter!_

That sent a chill down my spine, the monster wasn't going for Ryan, Thalia, Percy or Annabeth, it was going for me and Carter. Thalia and Ryan came in and Ryan asked for me and Carter to sit down.

'How much do you know about Greek mythology?' Ryan asked. Carter and I shook our heads; we knew lots about Egyptian mythology but Greek mythology forget it.

'Well how about the gods, how much do you know about them?'

'You mean like Zeus, Poseidon and Athena? Those gods?' Carter asked. The teenagers nodded.

'Well, the Greek gods are still alive and they come down to earth and have kids.' Annabeth explained and thunder rumbled overhead. 'Those kids are called Demigods or Half-Bloods.'

'And you're Demigods?'I asked. They nodded. I heard Uncle Amos' voice in my head. _'Manhattan has different problems, different gods.'_ Then everything made sense to me, the monster, and the teenagers going to see their parents, their parents were one of the Olympians.

'So, who are your godly parents?' I asked.

Ryan and Thalia came forward. 'Our Dad is Zeus, god of the sky, king of the gods, Percy's Dad is Poseidon, god of the seas and Annabeth's Mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. What about you? You two are not normal, are you?'

Me and Carter exchanged looked, Carter nodded. 'We're the hosts of Egyptian gods.'

The teenagers looked at us with shock; Annabeth had gone pale, as if she was about throw up, Percy, Ryan and Thalia were too shocked to say anything. Then the security guy at the front desk called Ryan, he turned around and said, 'Yes?'

'Zeus wants to see you.' Ryan went to the desk and took a key card from the security guy and led us into the elevator.

When we got inside Ryan put the key card into the slot and a mew button appeared, the Greek Omega. Ryan pushed the button and the elevator started to go up. Katrina and the Waves played,'Walking on Sunshine'

Ryan turned to face Percy. 'Did you mention to the gods to change the elevator music after the war?' He asked.

Percy shrugged. 'I only realised when I got into the elevator.'

Annabeth shook her head and chuckled. 'Seaweed Brain.' I noticed that Annabeth and Percy were holding hands.

'How long have you two been together?' I asked them. They started to blush.

'Since Percy's birthday.' Ryan answered for them. 'Even though their parents hate them going out.'

'My Dad is perfectly fine with it.' Percy said, turning to Annabeth. 'It's just your Mom we need to convince.'

'She's getting better.' Annabeth admitted. 'She's not calling you 'devil spawn' anymore.'

'Anyway,' Thalia said, glaring at the two. 'Here's our floor.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I forgot to do the disclaimer last chatper so I have Ryan to do it for me.**

**Ryan: Wy do I have to do it?**

**Me: Do you want me to get Thalia?**

**Ryan: *Sighs* Mymymeme123 does not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: And?**

**Ryan: Please, rate and reveiw...**

**CARTER**

When the elevator doors opened, I almost caught my breath, the mountain looked old but beautiful at the same time.

'Welcome to Olympus.' Ryan said.

As we walked through the centre square nine woman were setting up for something, they were tuning these harp looking things, what were they called? Lyres. But as they saw me and Sadie, they stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

'Who are they?' Sadie asked Annabeth quietly.

'The nine muses.' Annabeth whispered back.

'You mean like of litrature, music and performing arts?' She asked. Annabeth nodded. We walked past a few old buildings and we stopped in a garden with marble statues of what I assumed were the Greek gods. A large man was moving one of the statues, but when he turned around so I could see his face he only had one eye, which I recognised as a Cyclops.

'No, no, no Tyson,' Annabeth said, running towards the Cyclops. 'I said the statue of Aphrodite would be next to Ares, not Hephaestus!'

The Cyclops nitted his eyebrows together. 'But you said...'

'Yes Tyson, I know what I said but I changed my mind.' Annabeth said. Tyson looked over Annabeth's shoulders and his eye widened.

'PERCY!' He boomed as he ran toawrds said boy and hugged him.

'Yeah, it's nice to see you to bro...' Percy said, almost chocking by his hug.

'Did you say _brother_?' Sadie asked.

'Well, half brother actually,' Percy said. 'My Dad claimed him and he got me out of a few scraps.'

Tyson then went around and hugged Ryan and Annabeth but when he got to Thalia, she took a step back.

'Nuh uh. No. I will not be hugged by a Cyclops. Ever.' She said and Tyson whined.

Thalia managed to ignore Tyson for about 30 seconds until she couldn't take it anymore. 'Aww, come here, you big pony lover.' She said, hugging him.

The Demigods stared at her. 'What?' She demanded. 'I'm not that cold-hearted!'

'Hey, Tyson, do you know why Zeus wanted to call us?' Ryan asked.

Tyson shook his head. 'Was busy fixing stautes. Only heard Lady Athena say something about the 'bigger threat'.'

Ryan nodded. 'Well, thanks Tyson and good work with the statues.'

We walked to a huge building and the doors were open. Sadie and I followed the Demigods inside, 12 gods and goddesses were sitting around a fire pit, and a god and a goddess were in the midst of an argument. The goddess had long brown hair and startiling grey eyes like Annabeth's, I realised that she was Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle. The god had black hair, a neaty trimmed beard and sea green eyes like Percy's, the god was Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea.

'I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER DATING YOUR STUPID EXCUSE OF A SON!' Athena yelled. I asssumed she was talking about Annabeth and Percy because in front of me Percy mumbled, 'And she's at it again.'

'SILENCE!' The man at the head throne yelled. He had a regal expression apon his face, he had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, like Poseidon's and blue eyes that showed if you didn't obey him, he will burn you to a crisp. 'Poseidon, Athena, we have guests!' The god and goddess emidiitly shut up. Zeus glared at me and Sadie. which was getting really annoying because I didn't know what we did wrong.

Sadie was looking at the gods in awe, I thought this plus the Egyptian gods were too may gods for her to handle, and that her head night blow up from all that information.

[OW! What was that for?]

'Why did you bring these godlings here?' Zeus asked, looking at his children.

'They bumped into us,' Thalia said and the gods raised their eyebrows. 'literally!'

'Well actually, _she _bumped into me...' Ryan grumbled, gestering towards Sadie and Sadie glared at him.

'Well if you had looked were you were going!' Sadie yelled.

'Well maybe if you had listened to your brother!' Ryan retorted, they were face to face, which didn't help the situation because Ryan was taller than Sadie.

'Why did you call us Dad?' Thalia asked, so that Sadie and Ryan wouldn't kill each other.

'Gaia is awakening.' Athena said.

The Demigods groaned. 'I said it once and I'm going to say it again,' Ryan said. 'I would like one day without any fighting!'

'And we need you to stop her.'

'But how?' Annabeth said. 'We barely survived the last fight with Kronos! Not even the most powerful Demigod can stop her!'

'We could,' I said and the gods, Demigods and Sadie turned to me.

'We could?' Sadie whispered. I nodded.

'Apophis, the snake of Chaos, is rising, if we don't stop it, it will eat the sun and plunge the earth into darkness.' Then one of the gods looked horrified, he had sandy hair and blue eyes. 'D-Did you say eat the sun?' He asked.

One of the godesses rolled her silver eyes. 'No Apollo, he meant the sun as in the Egyptian sun god Ra.'

Apollo seemed to relax a little. 'Oh, I knew that.'

Then thunder boomed and a boy fell from the sky and landed on the floor with a THUD.

'Where am I?' The boy asked. 'One minute I'm in the New Orleans graveyard -'

'Nico.' Thalia said but the boy ignored her.

'and the next minute I'm in -' He looked around. 'Olympus?'

'Nico!' Thalia said a little louder.

'Why in Hades' name am I in Olympus?'

'NICO!' Thalia yelled so loud that even the gods jumped.

'What?' The boy, Nico shouted.

'We don't care about your incedibly boring trip the land of jazzy dead people!'

Thalia then filled Nico in on what he missed and introduced him to us. Sadie waas just staring at him, maybe because he looked like Anubis, the god of funerals.

'Well you should contact - Which Nome are you in?' Athena asked.

'The 21st.' Sadie answered.

'Then you should tell who ever is in charge of the 21st Nome, you may take our children for proof.' The Demigods bowed awkardly to their parents and we went to the elevator.

**RYAN**

As we walked out of the Empire State Building there was an awkard silence until Sadie said, 'How are we going to get to Brookyln, fly?'

'NO!' Thalia and Percy yelled at the same time. Sadie, Carter and Nico stared at them.

'Why not?' Sadie asked.

'Well, lets just say Zeus doesn't like his brother's son in the air.' Percy said.

Carter looked at Thalia. 'What about you? Your the daughter of the god of the sky, why don't you like flying?'

'She has -' Annabeth started but stopped when Thalia clamped her hand over her mouth.

'She's afraid of heights.' I finished for Annabeth and Thalia whacked me upside the head.

Then Sadie and Nico burst out laughing. 'The daughter of the god of the sky is afraid of heights?' Nico said between laughs. Thalia glared at me, her glare said, 'I' m going to kill you.'

'Why don't we go by boat?' Carter asked.

'NO!' Me and Annabeth said at the same time and again, Carter, Sadie and Nico stared at us.

'And again, why not?' Sadia asked.

'Well lets just say sailing doesn't agree with us.' Annabeth said.

'Why don't we shadow travel?' Percy asked.

Nico nodded his head. 'But we need something bigger, somthing that can shadow travel.' He turned to Percy and smiled. 'Mrs. O'Leary.' They both said.

Percy did his best cab whistle and Mrs. O'Leary came bounding towards me.

'MRS. O'LEARY! NO! HEAL! STOP!' I shouted but she knocked me down and started to lick me.

'Okay Mrs. O'Leary, get off of Ryan.' Percy said, grabbing her collar and getting her off me.

'So, Ryan, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia will go on Mrs. O'Leary and Carter and Sadie with go with me.' Nico said.

'Uhh, were's the 21st Nome?' Percy asked as we got on Mrs. O'Leary.

'Brooklyn, the House of Life.' Carter said. Percy whispered the location in Mrs. O'Leary's ear and she bound off into the shadows.

If you haven't been shadow travelling before then I advise you don't do it if your afraid of the dark, sprits whispering in your ear or chills going spine. The shadows melted into a new scene, it looked like it was in Brooklyn, lots of warehouses lined the streets and when I looked up at one of the warehouses and saw a mansion on top.

'Is that a mansion on top of that warehouse?' I asked.

Sadie and Carter looked at me. 'You can see it?' They asked at the same time.

'Yeah, quite clearly acutally, must be the Mist.' I said. We walked to the top of the warehouse and in front of the mansion.

'So, what do you think?' Sadie asked.

'Well it's not that big...' I mumbled and Sadie glared at me. 'Well compared to Olympus...' We walked inside and I saw kids, the youngest mabye 10 and the oldest about 14 who were all over the house, candy wrappers covered the floor and trainers were skattered all over the place, it kind of reminded me of the Hermes cabin back at camp. A girl came running up to Carter, shhe had sleek black hair that stopped at her jawbone and amber eyes thar said if you didn't listen to what she was saying, she would burn you until there was nothing left.

'Carter I -' She stopped and gave me, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and Nico a critical look. 'Who are they?'

'I'll tell you later, where's Amos?' Carter asked her.

'He's on the terrance.' She gave me one last critical look before she ran off.

'Who was that?' I asked Carter.

'You'll meet her when you meet Amos.' Carter answered as we followed him to the terrance. Sitting on the terrance was a man who was reading a newspaper, he had coffee coloured skin, brown eyes and corn rows. He had wire rimmed glasses that were tinted blue and a brown suit, he kind of looked like one of those jazz players. The man looked up from his newpaper and looked at Carter and Sadie.

'Ahh, you two are home,' The man said and then he looked at us. 'Who's this?' Carter then introduced us, the man was there uncle, who was called Amos, he was the host of the god of chaos, Set. Then Carter talked about Gaia rising and how we could defeat them together.

Then the girl who had talked to Carter came in. 'Carter Kane! You owe me an explaination!'

After the girl sat down Carter again, did introductions. The girl was called Zia, she's the host of Nephthys, the goddess of rivers and she was entombed in a place called the Place of the Red Sands, so a Shabti, (which as far a I could figure was a magical clay figure) was put in her place. Amos looked like he was thinking about the whole 'end of the world' thing.

After Carter told Zia everything, Zia looked like she was going to throw up. She turned to Amos. 'Are you serious? Sending two magicans and five Demigods to the deepest part of the Underworld to defeat the two things that could destroy the world! That's insane!'

Amos swirled his wand in his hand. 'We have no choice. By my guess you have only 10 days to defeat Apophis and Gaia. I will assign each Demigod a room that you may stay the night and a guide.'

'But Amos!' Zia protested.

Amos rose his hand. 'It is for the best. Percy and Annabeth will go with Carter, Zia, you will take Thalia and Nico and Sadie will take Ryan.'

'WHAT?' Sadie yelled. 'Why doesn't Carter take Ryan? I don't want to be with this idiot!'

'Hey!' I yelled. 'I'm not a idiot! And I'm not going anywhere with this annoying British brat!'

'Just because your Dad is the king if the gods doesn't mean you have to be all high and mighty!' Sadie yelled.

'Just because I'm older than you!' I retorted.

'Enough!' Amos yelled. 'I have chosen, you cannot swap with others and you may indroduce them to some of the other magicans.'

**SADIE**

So, I have just been assigned to show the most annoying, idiotic guy around the Nome. I showed him the Great Room, the libary and the training arena then Khufu, our golden baboon came up with a packet of Cheerios.

'Whats up with the Cheerios?' Ryan whispered to me.

'Khufu only eats food that ends in 'O' like Cheerios, Jell-O, flamingos**.' **I said.

'But they end in 'S'.' Ryan pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

Khufu held out his basketball. '_Arrgh!' _He grunted.

'He want to play one on one with you.' I translated.

Ryan nodded. 'Sure.' Ryan followed me and Khufu into the training arena. Ryan had gone into the changing rooms to get changed into something more cooler and when he came out, he was wearing a grey vest top whiched show his well built arms.

[Shut up Carter! It's not like you do this Zia!]

Ryan and Khufu stood in the centre circle and when Khufu threw the ball up Ryan grabbed the ball out of the air and started to dribble to his basket, Khufu wasn't that far behind him and at the last minute Ryan turned around when Khufu was about jump on him and Ryan dodged and slam dunked the ball into the basket. Khufu just stared at Ryan but then he patted him on the back as if to say, _Well done! Your better than Carter at this!_

'How did you do that?' I asked him.

'I have ADHD.' He said, like that explained everything.

As Ryan went to change, I sat outside and started to read a book, which I wouldn't of been high on my 'to do' list but there was nothing else to do.

Ryan came out and sat next to me. 'What are you reading?' He asked.

'It has a title.' I said.

'What's it called?'

'Why don't you read it?' I asked, handing him the book.

He stared at the book. 'S-Series O-Of Un-un...' He stuttered.

I gave him an annoyed look. 'Are you trying to be stupid?' I asked. 'Because if you are, it's working.'

Ryan glared at me. 'I'm not stupid, I'm just Dyslexic.' He grumbled.

I had heard about Dyslexia before, you can't read properly and the words float around the page. I found myself staring at the scar on Ryan's cheek, I had always wondered what happened to make him have such a big scar.

'What happened?' I asked.

Ryan looked at me and raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?'

'How did you get that scar?' I said.

'Oh...' He said, looking down. 'It's - uhh, it's a long story, it has something to do with how my mom died.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm having a bit of writer's block, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**CARTER**

As I showed Annabeth and Percy around I heard a crash coming from the Great Room and a voice that was definatly Thalia's screamed, 'NICO! ZIA TOLD US NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!'

I turned to Percy and Annabeth who just rolled their eyes. 'Nico is so accident prone.' Annabeth muttered and we then ran towards the Great Room. Once we got there the scene was horrible, the statue of Thoth was headless, scrolls were scattered all over the floor and Nico was lying on the floor, his clothes smoking.

'Nico, I said go and open the box of magic tools, not the box of magicaly posessed sharp objects!' Thalia yelled.

Nico groaned and sat up. 'Well how was I supposed to read the label if I'm dyslexic?'

'IT DIDN'T HAVE ANY WORDS!' Thalia bellowed. 'The pictures clearly said, 'Do not touch, contains posessed sharp objects'!'

'Then why did you electrocute me?' He asked.

'BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING AN IDIOT!'

'GUYS!' Annabeth yelled. The two stopped arguing. 'Shut it! Gods, you're worst than my Mom and Poseidon, I swear...'

Then Zia came in and when she saw what had happened she dropped her staff and wand. 'Can I not leave you two alone for five minutes without destroying aything?' She yelled. 'It's bad enough having five Demigods in the House of Life but when two of those Demigods come into the Great Room and destroy the statue of Thoth? You're worst than Sadie and Carter!'

'Hey, we're not that bad!' Nico protested.

'Really?' Percy asked. 'What about that time when you and Thalia had a staring contest and you got so annoyed that Thalia was winning you sent skeletons after her?'

'But she cheated!' He yelled.

Then Jaz and Walt came in. 'Hey Carter, have you seen - Whoa...' Walt exclaimed, looking around the now destroyed Great Room.

'What happened?' Jaz asked, looking around, having the same expression as Walt.

'Ask those two.' Zia grumbled, gesturing towards Nico and Thalia.

'You know you haven't indroduced them to us?' Walt pointed out.

Zia rolled her eyes. 'Walt, Jaz, this is Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, this is Jaz and Walt.'

'So are you going to answer our question?' Walt asked.

'Well, I saw a box that had a picture of a staff and a wand on it,' Thalia explained. 'I asked Nico to open it, but he thought I said to open the box with the pictures of flying swords and one of the swords kinda chopped the head off the falcon guy.'

'So she got mad at me for disobeying Zia and she shocked me.' Nico finished.

I sighed. 'So it's just an accident?' The pair nodded. 'Okay, Zia, you can continue the tour, I'll get the cleaning team.'

I was just about to leave when Walt stopped me. 'Hey, have you seen Sadie?' He asked.

'Yeah, I saw her outside the training arena.'

**RYAN**

Sadie led me upstairs where the rooms were, I didn't talk to her because I was still mad at her for calling me stupid and I got the feeling she didn't wanted to talk to me either. After passing a couple of rooms which were occupied by bored magicians, we stopped in front of the open door of an unoccupied room. When I went inside it was bigger than any of the rooms in my foster appartment.

I sat down on my bed, all I had was an extra pair of clothes an Slashbolt in my pocket. I looked at Sadie, she had a vacent look on her face like she was thinking about something. There was an awkward silence until I said, 'What was your Mom like?'

She glared at me and then sighed. 'Look, I'm sorry about calling you stupid, I just didn't know that you had dyslexia.'

I stared at her, being around her all day, I was surprised she would even say sorry. 'It's okay, I get called stupid a lot, so what was your Mom like?'

She sat next to me. 'I didn't really know her, she died when I was 6, but people who have met her said I look like her.'

'People say I look like my Dad,' I said, trying to sound conforting. 'Percy, Annabeth and Nico say that I have his hair and eyes.'

Sadie looked at me. 'What about your Mum, what was she like?'

I sighed. 'My Mom wasn't exactly stable, she drank and pulled stunts, she and Thalia didn't get along, whenever they argued I was the one who was hiding under the table covering my ears. She got better when my Dad was around, she knew he was Zeus, she liked it when he made the sky rumble or him giving her presents. Our family was dyfunctional, when monsters attacked, she and Thalia argued but when my little brother dissapeared -' I stopped, I hated talking about my family, much less about Jason.

Sadie nodded as if she understood what I had gone through and she shifted unconfortably. 'Do you have a picture?' She asked. I nodded, took out a picture of when me, Thalia, Jason and Mom were messing around with the camera. Thalia was ruffling my hair, while Mom was holding Jason who was trying to grab Thalia's hair. I smiled and gave Sadie the photo.

She looked at it and the expression on her face showed she was trying not to laugh. 'This is what you call a dysfunctional family? You should of seen the court session between my Dad and Grandparents! It involved Dad beating up Gramps and a spatula.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'A spatula?'

'It's a long story...' She grumbled, getting up. She walked towards the door and opened the door and I realized I hadn't told her how my Mom died.

'Sadie.' I called, she turned. 'About my Mom, she died when I was twelve, there was a car crash, I was the only one that survived and the window broke, putting the scar on my face.' Sadie stared at me, her expression was a mixture of surprise and guilt but then she shook her head and walked out.

I groaned, combed my fingers through my hair and put my head in my hands. I then saw something that I could of sworn wasn't there a minute ago, a acoustic guitar was on a stand and written in Greek on a label said, _'Ryan, thought this might cheer you up, Apollo.'_

I smiled. 'Thanks bro.'


End file.
